


Snowball Fight

by Taybay14



Series: Destiel Christmas [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel's First Christmas, Christmas, DestielChristmas2016, Fluff, Snowball Fight, accompanied by art, castiel human - Freeform, destielchristmas, first of the series, from my tumblr, kenart, part of series but can be read stand alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:10:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Here is the first of many short stories that are Christmas/winter themed, following Castiel as he makes his way through his first christmas as a human! The pieces are all stand alones, but when read in order they will show relationship development from a crush to established. Each will be accompanied by a piece of art by an amazing artist who you should all follow on tumblr (deadlyballlpointpens)!! Enjoy (:
My tumblr is also: destiel-love-forever





	

The first snowball hits Dean square in the jaw. The second on his right shoulder. The third he dodges, smiling the whole time.

Castiel hides behind the impala, trying to catch his breath. Sam warned him not to take on Dean in a snowball fight, but Sam never thought of this: if you hid behind the impala, Dean wouldn’t dare throw anything towards you. It’s working so far.

“Castiel Novak, you get your ass out from behind there.” Castiel giggles at the way Dean yells at him. He loves when they can be like this. Carefree. Happy.

“Who? Me?” Castiel rolls another snowball, then stands up quickly. He throws the ball as hard as he can, but it just hits the wall of snow Dean built for himself as a shield. Dean squats down, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He shoots a quick text to Sam, laughing to himself.

‘ _Your turn. Just don’t hit my baby_.’

In less than a minute he hears Castiel start to squeal. Dean peaks out to watch as Castiel jumps from behind the impala in a panic. He starts running away, looking over his shoulder at Sam. His laughter carries across the yard, giving Dean chills down his spine as he squats to make another snowball. Something crashes into him right when he stands up, sending him stumbling backwards.

Dean catches them both, his arms wrapping tightly around Castiel. The blue-eyed man stares up at him, breathing hard.

“You give up yet?” Dean asks breathlessly, trying not to focus on how cute he is with flushed cheeks. Castiel nods sadly, putting out a pouty lip. Just as Dean starts celebrating his victory, Castiel takes the snowball stashed in his coat pocket and slams it into his face. The snow explodes, flakes scattering in the air. Dean stands frozen for a moment, his eyes close. Then his lips split into a shit-eating grin.

“Oh, you’re in for it now.” Castiel tries to run but Dean catches him around the waist, spinning him in the air. Castiel feels the breath get knocked out of him when he’s dropped to the ground, snow getting pushed up the back of his jacket. He doesn’t care. Not with Dean Winchester on top of him. “Got you.” Dean whispers breathlessly. Castiel nods. There are no truer words.

“You sure did."

”

photo by deadlyballlpointpens. Post can be found on my [tumblr](http://destiel-love-forever.tumblr.com/post/154449800811/destiel-christmas-snowball-fight)


End file.
